


Intensos Deseos Navideños

by JunaIzumi



Series: 10 dias para navidad [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunaIzumi/pseuds/JunaIzumi
Summary: empieza el mes de diciembre pero el acaba de perder a su esposa ¿quien le va a levantar los aniños?





	Intensos Deseos Navideños

Habia pasado unos meses desde la muerte de su esposa, no sentía con animos de festejar sus ultimas navidades desde antes del divorcio fueron fatales, sin su hijo y solamente trabajando encuentra alivio para su alma, empezaba el mes de diciembre y en las tiendas departamentales ya empezaban los arreglos navideños, arboles, esferas, escharchas música etc. En el noticiero habian dicho que posiblemente en las próximas semanas iba a ver unas nevadas, estaciono su coche y uso el asensor para llegar a su piso, abrió las puertas grandes de cristales y encontró la oficina con adorños navideños, cada escritorio de su equipo habia un pequeño distintivo de la fecha. 

-buenos días jefe-dijo Garcia con una taza de café en las manos

-buenos días Garcia ¿sabes quien adorno?-pregunto Hotch mientras iban a la sala de conferencias 

-Spencer y el chico de archivos creo que se llama Adam-dijo Garcia

-gracias, ire por un café-dijo Hotch notando la sala vacia, vio el inconfundible portafolio de Spencer en una silla, siempre llega temprano

-le avisare cuando lleguen los demás-Hotch salio hacia la pequeña cafetería, esucho sin duda la inconfundible risa del castaño, apretó los puños, con el nunca se reia asi ¿oh si? 

-hola Hotch-dijo Spencer sonriéndole dulcemente mientras se apoyaba en su baston, ya habia dejado las muletas pero seguía necesitando apoyo para caminar

-hola Reid Adam ¿no deberías estar en archivos?-pregunto Hotch con una mirada que a Adam no le gusto 

-si, enseguida agente Hotchner, nos vemos Spencer cuídate-dijo Adam y salio corriendo

-¿te preparo un café?-pregunto Spencer

-si- se acomodo la corbata se habian quedado solos-bonita idea la de la decoración- ¿acaso el habia tartamudeado? 

-gracias ¿has entrado a tu oficina?-pregunto el castaño curioso

-eh no fui directo a la sala de juntas-dijo Hotch recibiendo su café, negro bien caliente y sin azúcar sus manos se rozaron ligeramente y Spencer sonrojado desvio la mirada-ire enseguida- camino hacia la oficina con la taza entre sus manos, prendio la luz y vio la oficina que parecía sacado de un especial de navidad , en la puerta habia una corona, en las ventanas y paredes habia escarcha con nieve artificial en el escritorio a lado de la lampara un arbolito pequeño con esferas además de una canastita con dulces y galletas habia una nota en ella y empezo a leerla 

“ querido Aaron  
Me tome la libertad de hacerlo, se que no vas a querer festejar por lo que te paso pero recuerda que todavía tienes a tu hijo y no puede crecer sin tener una ilucion, no estas solos me tienes a mi y si no te gusta puedes tirarlo  
Con cariño Spencer”  
Aaron se seco las lagrimas que salían, abrió un paquetito de galletas y desayuno, eran las 6 de la mañana, recibió un mensaje de Garcia todos estaban listos, fue a la sala de conferencias y el equipo estaba reunido, cariñosamente revolvió los cabellos castaños dándole a entender que habia visto como adorno y le gusto y eso significa que puede tener una oportunidad con el.

Fin


End file.
